Nero
Nero is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 6 days before arriving to Vertia. Appearance As a human In his human form, Nero is tall and pale, standing at 6'. His eyes are gold and his fringe has a patch of yellow in the middle. His dark blue hair is messy, but straight, and reaches just under his ears. His visage is rather intimidating, actually. He's often seen with bare feet and a cigarette in his mouth, smoking. He also has a scar that goes down his chest from right shoulder to left hip. Original clothes He constantly wears a pair of headphones that resemble a hairband with two jet engines on the side, each one dark blue with a lighter strip of blue going around each. He wears a dark blue coat that narrows after getting to his waist and ends, tail like, at the back of his knees. His coat has a two fin-like structures on the back, one at the tail end, the other between his shoulder blades. The sleeves are very wide at the ends. Nero wears a red shirt under his coat dark blue jeans. Each jean leg has two white diamond-shaped patches at the top. As a Pokémon Nero is larger than the average Garchomp, taller by four inches, and has a scar across his chest. Backstory Nero was born in the Almia region into an orphanage. From young, he knew he was different from everyone else. He was more intelligent, more confident, more imposing. He was always the leader, the alpha. He strove to be the best for his own sake, to make sure he was always the one with the power. He wasn't like some other kids, who bullied others for their own enjoyment or to just make themselves feel better. No, he led those kids, confident in his superiority and looking down on them. It was boring though, and he wanted more of a challenge. School was nothing to him, it was too easy. Being at the top was boring. He was looking for a thrill, for something to challenge him. For while, he became a Pokémon trainer, but found things too bland for his taste, too slow, even though Pokémon were interesting. With little debate or planning, he joined a criminal organization, just for the heck of it, gaining several scars in the process. He became a sort of criminal mastermind just to sate his boredom, pitting himself against the Pokémon rangers that were so well-known in the region. It was barely three years scheming for the group before he was arrested and brought to prison for his crimes. Oddly enough, the police and rangers never found out he was one of the masterminds behind it all, and believed him to be a lackey of some sort instead. He called it his ultimate prank, because no matter what his subordinates, superiors or the rangers thought he was doing, they were wrong. He had no end goal in mind, no real affiliation, except to just cause chaos. That was when Nero made his wish for more excitement and woke up as some sort of weird Garchomp-like person with a Ralts standing above him, worried. Just for the heck of it, Nero named her Killa (Killer) when she insisted on taking care of him. He won't admit it, but he has a soft spot for Killa. The first chance he got, he located a few bikers, scared the hell out of them in his Garchomp form, and stole all their stuff. Why bikers? Because they're most likely to have cigarettes. In Nero's experience, at least. Personality The most important thing that exists in Nero's life is his entertainment. Nero is, as mentioned before, very intelligent, but also very easily bored. For all his intelligence, his hatred of boredom leads him to make stupid choices and do weird or crazy things on a whim. He likes challenges, he likes pranks, he likes chaos. Often, he doesn't even think before doing something that may seem idiotic or meaningless to the usual observer. He has a somewhat dark sense of humor and likes to taunt people, intimidate or trick them for his own entertainment. Nero projects a lazy, lackadaisical demeanor to the world and people find it hard to get along with him due to his arrogance, insensitivity and sarcasm. When someone does manage to get along with him, he quickly latches on and adopts a much more childish behavior, like whining and throwing tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants. Team Killa Killa is a female Ralts. She has a Gentle nature, the ability Telepathy, and the moves Draining Kiss, Lucky Chant, Heal Pulse, and Confusion. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive